We Danced Anyway
by Siren of the sea
Summary: The years have passed, Sakura moved on and fell in love with Itachi. Here they are at a festival celebrating the blooming of the blosoms in Konoha. Whos Neji with? Whos with Kiba? My first song fic ItaxSaku


* * *

Itachi stood there looking at the small kounochi dancing with a smile on her face. Her pink hair flowing around her face, almost making it look like she was an angel. She was an angel, in his eyes anyway. He liked the way she could dance to any beat. He liked the way she stumbled a bit with her Kimono. It matched her beautifully, he could never have bought or ordered one that matched her like this one. The Kimono was white and decorated with small sakura blossoms at the bottom and it made a small swirl till it reached her right sleeve, the obi was light pink and matched the color of her hair. It was a sight he would never forget.

Itachi smiled inwardly as he spotted her and Hinata talking and giggling, they where problem talking about Naruto and him watching one year old Kukiko. Now Naruto was Hokage and was married to Hinata, they had finally settled down, or at least Itachi thought so. He could never picture Naruto babysitting, knowing him he might as well sit on the baby.

Sakura looked at him and smiled, he gave a small smile back. She put her hand on her stomach and looked down. They where expecting there first child within 7 months, she was two months pregnant. When he found out he couldn't believe it, he had his doubts though, would he be a good father? It always popped in to his head at the strangest times; But Sakura cleared him of that worry, if you can say that. She told him that he would be a great father, and had great faith in him.

Sauske walked up and stood beside his brother "Take care of her, or I'll come and hunt you down." He said arms crossed across his chest.

"You say it as thought I don't love her little brother, or are you still bitter that she doesn't have that little crush on you anymore?" he said a smirk playing at his lips.

Sauske sent him a death glare, "Just be lucky that Naruto let you stay in this village! With out Sakura you would have been killed and by me alone!"

"Ah I think you are still bitter about her falling in love with me." Now the smirk broke through, he turned back to see Sakura playing with Ichiro and Jiro, Neji and Tentens sons. "She loves children."

"Oh dear, Itachi, you seem to have gone soft on me." Sauske looked at his brother ignoring the glare that was sent his way.

"I have not gone soft, I am merely paying more attention to Sakura-chan, unlike you, little brother."

Sauske growled at him a stomped away, how he hated his brother, but yet he felt kind of relieved that some one had been able to melt his heart of ice and no emotion, even if it was only to one person.

&&&

Neji sat in a chair with his head on his hand, he looked at his two sons, he couldn't be more proud of them, they both knew how to use the Bayakugun, and they where growing strong with each passing day.

"They love Saku-chan don't they?" Tenten said resting her chin on his head and smiling.

"Yes they do love their 'aunt ,' " He said turning to look at his wife, he didn't know why but when he was younger he never noticed her before, now he loved her more than anything. He pulled his wife on his lap and snuggled his face in to her neck. A smile graced his lips as he hered her let out a small giggle.

"Eww. Okaasan and Otaasan are making out!" said one of their little boys.

Tenten looked up are her little boy" Its only natural that one day you will be like this too." she laughed as her boy gave her a horrified look and ran off with his little brother. "Don't go to far you two!"

"They won't go to far, trust me." he said pulling her back into his arms.

&&&

Ino was fast asleep on Kiba's back, he looked at her face she was sleeping so soundly and didn't want to wake her up, and so he didn't. "Hey Sakura-chan!" he said walking over to his girlfriend's best friend.

"Hai Kiba-kun." she said as she looked at him and smiled at the sight she saw.

"Me and Blondie here are going to go home, I think that she's a bit exhausted from the festival. Plus I think we both need a little sleep after she watched Kukiko today, and I just got back from a mission."

"All right, goodnight and have pleasant dreams." she said with a smile as he nodded his head and walk away with a sleeping Ino on his back. She was happy for her friend that she finally found someone that would take care of her.

She let out a small gasp as she felt strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Miss me?" said the masculine voice she knew to well.

"No." she said turning to face him, she almost laughed as she saw her husbands face. "You where only twenty feet away." Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and he leaned in to kiss her, but she stopped as a crying baby held in Naruto's arms was held out to her.

"Help Sakura-chan! She wont stop crying!" himself almost in tears.

Itachi turned his head and hid a laugh but he couldn't hide the smirk that graced his lips. This was the Hokage and he was the top ninja in the village but yet he couldn't settle down his own daughter.

Sakura jabbed Itachi in the ribs and he let out a grunt and let go of her." Have you talked to Hinata-chan about her, she is the mother."

"I know but I can't find her! I looked everywhere for he, but couldn't. Your the only woman I know that as good with children as her." He said still holding out the child.

Sakura smiled and then let out a sigh. "She should be over at the cherry blossom trees, that where I last saw her headed."

"Thanks Sakura-chan!" he said as ran off with a giggling baby in his arms. She stopped crying as Naruto started to run. Sakura could tell that the little one liked speed.

"Now where were we?" Itachi said as he again wrapped his arms around her petite waist and drew her in to him.

"Oh I don't know, please remind me." she said as she looked at him with half closed eyes. She puckered her lips and closed her eyes.

Just as he was about to give her a kiss Lee came running up and started them.

"Hello Sakura-chan, would you mind dancing with me?"

Itachi glared at the boy, he was getting tired of not being able to kiss his wife and the next guy to interrupt them was going to regret it.

Sakura let out a sigh then giggle as she saw Itachi glare at Lee. "Sure Lee-san."

Itachi's hands dropped from her waist and crossed his arms over his chest, what a day this was turning out to be. He watched as Lee took Sakura to dance. He was so mad at Lee for interrupting his and her 'moment' but his anger soon disappeared as he saw sakura laugh at Lee for trying to dance. When the dance was over Lee and Sakura bowed to each other and he walked her over to Itachi.

"Thank you for letting me dance with your wife Itachi-san."

"Good cause it the last one you'll ever get if you interrupt me and Sakura again." he said as he then saw Lees face go pale then he run off to scout the area for other girls to dance with.

"Oh Itachi. You didn't need to say that to Lee."

"Yes I know I just like the way he fears me that's all."

**_The summer air was heavy and sweet  
You and I on a crowded street  
There was music everywhere,  
I can see us there_**

Sakura let out a laugh.

"Oh I like this song lets go and dance!" she said pulling on his arm, tiring to get him to dance with her. Finally he gave in and led her to the area.

"I don't know any of the words." he said looking down at his wife try to sing to the song, and he laughed, A real one too, It wasn't loud but loud enough for her to hear. It was music to Sakura's ears to hear him laugh like that

**_In A Happy little foreign town  
Where the stars hung upside down  
a half a world away, far far away  
I Remember you were laughing  
We were so in love, we were so in love_**

"You don't need to know the words to the song, Just dance with me." she said with a warm smile and spun around in a circle. She never would have thought that this was the man she would fall in love with, she thought that it would be his brother but his brother had been just some silly old crush. She knew that now.

**_And the band played, songs that we  
Have never hered, but we danced anyway  
We never understood the words  
We just sang, oh ohh._**

Itachi looked at Sakura, he wasn't one for dancing, and she should have known that. Better yet he should have said no to dance with her. But he wouldn't let another man dance with her, not even over his dead body. He leaned down into the crook of her neck and let his hot breath fan over her skin. "Fine, if I must."

"Yes, you must." she whispered back in his ear, both sending chills down each other's spine.

Itachi took her small hand in his and placed his other hand on her waist, while she put her free hand on his forearm. They danced like the angels had sent them down. They never missed a beat and once even Itachi had tried to sing along to the song, but he only mumbled it. Sakura smiled and let out a small giggle.

**_la la la la la la la oh  
And we danced anyway  
They say you can't go back,  
Baby I don't believe that  
Come along with me, come and dance with me_**

Tonight was perfect to Sakura, the blossom trees where in bloom and she never seen them bloom like this before. Was it that she was happy and they just looked all the more beautiful? She didn't want to know; all she knew was that she was in the arms of the man of her dreams. And nothing could ruin that, nothing.

Sakura let go of his hand and now wrapped both arms around his neck, resting her head on his chest, he wrapped his arms around her waist and their dancing pace slowed with the beat.

**_Maybe if I hold you close Baby we could just let go_****_  
Of these things that hold us down, we'll_****_  
Come back around_**

He pulled away till he saw her face and he smirked. "How could my little brother not pay attention to you?" his fingers playing with her hair that settled around Her neck.

She just looked at him, and smiled. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sakura I love you." he said his voice husky and she could tell that he was dying to kiss her.

She smiled to her self and put her fingers to his lips, "Not yet." she laughed at his groan.

_**Do you remember we were laughing?**__**  
We where so in love, so in love**__**  
and the band played**_

"I don't think I can wait that long Blossom" Itachi said removing her fingers from his lips. "But if you say so I suppose I can."

"Good cause the song is almost over." Sakura snaked her arm back to his neck and she buried her head in his chest. He was so warm and they both fit together perfectly.

Sakura gave it one more shot and tried to sing to the song, but no progress. He let out a slight chuckle.

**_But we danced anyway  
We never understood the words  
We just sang oh ohh  
la la la la la la la la la la oh oh  
and we danced anyway_**

"There now the song is over." she said pulling away and looking up at him.

"Finally!" he said leaning in to kiss her but he was once again stopped by her tiny fingers." What now."

"Not yet," and she laughed as she led him away from the dancing crowd.

"Where are you taking me Sakura?" he said following her every move, what was she up to?

"Close your eyes." she said stopping to look at him.

"Fine but we better get there fast or I'm not going to be able to control my self." he said closing his eyes and was once again led farther away from the crown of people.

&&&

"Ok now you can open your eyes." he hered her say.

Itachi opened his eyes and looked around it was pitch black and he could see the blossoms in full bloom around him, it was like a shower of pink and white covering the area. He looked around but couldn't see Sakura. "Sakura!" he said looking around for her not knowing what to do. How could he lose her during a festival? He could never live with himself if he didn't find her.

"I'm over here." a giggle sounded and he spun around, relief washed over him and then anger.

"Don't ever do that again!" he said storming over to her, she just smiled at him and he soon forgot about his anger.

"What are you laughing about?"

"You where worried."

"..." Was all he could say.

"Shh." she said as she put her finger over his lips once again. "I won't leave you. Ever" she said as she leaned up and placed her lips over his.

He broke the kiss and looked at her." You better not or I'll hunt you down," he said than claimed her lips again.

**_

* * *

_**

**Well what do you think??**

**Was it good was it bad? **

**This was my first songfic and I hoped you all liked it, when I first hered this song I thought that it would be perfect for these two. **

**They are at a festival in Konoha and some of them have kids As you can tell by reading. **

**Leave a review and tell me what you think and I can do more if you guys like, I already have some other songs picked out and yeah **

**Till next time **

**X-x Siren of the sea x-X**


End file.
